Ego Tripping
by FeelFlows
Summary: What if the gunmen got pulled over? slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**  
What would happen had there not been a shooting. Ashley still has to deal with Spencer. Twoshot fic. Thanks for reading. **

"Then just decide!" She screamed. I froze. I couldn't move at all. It wasn't what she said. It was how she said it. Apparently 2 seconds is too much time to issue a response. I just open my mouth dumbly at her. She shakes her head in disappointment and begins the laborious walk to my car. I am not in a particular hurry to catch up to her until I remember how Madison spilled fruit punch on my purse earlier, causing my lip gloss and keys to reside in Spencer's.

"Shit." I curse, and I am instantly tailing her leaving Aiden and Kyla to deal.

"Spencer! Will you wait up?"

I guess that is asking too much. She staggers into my car clumsily throwing the heals I bought her in my direction. They bounce on the pavement, blending with the sound of her starting my car, pulling me out of my momentary concern for they're condition. I make my way to the cause of this mess, not bothering to watch the angry departure. Aiden will give me a ride. At the moment that is all he's good for.

He didn't get the memo that I was less than content with him and thinks conversation is an option. I am home within 5 minutes and exit the car without a word exchanged between us. My mind is too preoccupied with Spencer and how I've hurt her to even deal with Aiden.

After a shower and a change of clothes I am ready to sleep but instead find myself pacing the room franticly.

Time, I'll give her time. I think.

However several hours later I stand underneath her window, clutching pebbles.

"Contemplating whether or not you want to break my windows?"

My hands go limp and the stones drop to the wet grass. I turn round to meet surprisingly sympathetic eyes while running my hands through my hair.

"Paula…it's-" I attempt, but she is no stranger to the stuttering teenage explanation that is just dripping with fear and dishonesty at the moment and cuts me off.

"Save it Ashley, Spencer explained everything."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." I reply wryly.

Paula smiled at me. 'That almost seemed sincere' I think.

"Shouldn't you be mad if she told you everything?" I begin as we start to walk around the house and sit on the bench.

"I know how she can be." She points out.

A silence overcomes us and I think of how I want to begin this conversation. This is the last person I expected to be in company with during my post-prom activities.

"I can be indecisive at times or seem it at least." I start, getting worked up.

Paula glances at me amused but nonetheless urges me on with a nod.

"But, my choice has always resided with Spencer, for as long as I've known her; loved her." I say turning to see her reaction.

To my surprise she doesn't cringe but decides to speak.

"She mentioned something about Aiden. You don't still have feelings for him do you? Because Ashle-"

"I don't, I don't!" I insist. "I admit…I've left room for doubt but-no." I add firmly

"Well then you know what you have to do." Paula states in a parental tone that is foreign to me.

"Talk to her."

We both get up only she stops me on my way inside. "Maybe you should swing by tomorrow. I think she's in bed now."

I nod my head and make my way to my car. Before I leave I turn around.

"Ya know Mrs. C? Talking to you isn't as deadly as I thought."

She laughs softly. "Thanks-I think? Goodnight Ashley."

During the drive home I plan what to say to Spencer and wonder how it is I had a civil conversation with her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the entire night tossing and turning, so it's no surprise I wound up on the internet. I began surfing casually but somewhere around 2am I stumbled upon a guitar tab website and taught myself a handful of love songs that I plan to use incase things go badly. I secretly hope it won't come to that though.

I arrive at her house at noon with my guitar draped over my back. I must've stood at the door for 10 minutes planning how I should approach everything. I raise my fist to meet the oak when it swings open. Mr. Carlin is clearly on his way out when he bumps into me. His eyes light up and he is clearly happy to see me.

"Ashley! So good to see you. It's been so long," he says, with a swift pat to my shoulder.

I manage a small smile, slightly put off on the Carlin family's sudden sunny disposition towards me. Has it really been that long? Have I been spending too much time with Aiden?

"Look I'm on my way out but go on in. Spencer's the only one home. See if you can get her to eat. She seems upset."

He waves goodbye and has started to his car. I shut the door behind me and take in the eerie silence of the normally vibrant home. I feel like a husband who's done something horrible and has to face to wrath of his wife. I make my way up the stairs slowly. I now understand why the person who is about to get killed in a horror movie moves so slow, but enough with the analogies.

I stop at the threshold of her room and observe her standing by the window. I think she was waiting for me.

I clear my throat unsure how to start this conversation. Apparently a nervous smile and a small "hi" is not the way to go.

'Off to a great start' I think sarcastically.

"You're kidding right?" Spencer starts. She appears to have retained the same amount of anger from last night. This scares me.

"We should talk," I say.

Before she can dish out an insult at my lack of sensitivity I sit on her bed and she follows suit.

She seems to notice the red in my eyes and is aware of how tired I am.

"Fun post-prom activities with Aiden tire you out?" Spencer questions.

"Actually I spent the time with your mom."

Her eyes bulge slightly but I smile and reassure her it was innocent. "Relax. I came here last night for you but she said you were asleep and we talked instead. And she didn't kill me." I emphasize the last point.

Spencer laughs softly but eventually sobers and looks at me sadly.

"That's funny," she almost whispers staring at her feet, "because I didn't sleep at all."

This is my entire fault. "I'm sorry Spencer," I say. I take her hand. I want her to know I am different. She meets my eyes with a skeptical gaze and I say, "Tell me how you feel."

She looks surprised but starts nonetheless. "I feel like I was only about the chase. I came to L.A. I met you and it was one of the best things that happened to me. We got through a lot together. I told my parents," she takes a breath but continues.

"Finally Ash, we get to this place that is safe. No more drama. Everything is secure. But you move away…towards Aiden." She starts to move her hands as she speaks and I am listening but also admiring this adorable quality to her.

"I feel like if things aren't exciting enough for you, you lose interest."

I realize how this is from her point of view. I think it's my turn to speak seeing as she is looking at me expectantly.

"Spencer. I am sorry." I've never met anything more in my life. My eyes are watery and I can't tell if it's from the lack of sleep or the emotional dialogue we're exchanging, either way it feels like someone is hovering an onion above them.

"I'm sorry if you felt like you were losing me. I'm sorry for being fickle and immature and for the whole Aiden thing. I was just put in a difficult position."

"The fact that it was difficult for you to choose between me and Aiden says enough," Spencer retorts, slightly defeated.

"It's not like that Spencer," I insist, sighing in frustration. I am not so great at expressing myself in words.

"It was just hard for me to deal with the fact that I had to let go of one of the few real friendships I had," I pause for a moment not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "I knew in that instant I was going to choose you. Not because I had to, but because I can live without Aiden. You? Not so much."

She looks at me urging me on. I knew this wouldn't be so easy. I continue.

"I love you, with all my heart Spencer. It's always been you. And when there are stupid Aiden's that come between us just know that, it's always gonna be you." I finish with a genuine smile.

She looks overwhelmed at my words (in the good kind of way). A hesitant Spencer opens her mouth to speak, "I don't know what to say."

I take advantage of her mouth's state and smirk. "Just kiss me." I lean in and seize her lips in a burning, passionate kiss.

Spencer reluctantly pulls apart smiling, "I love you."

"Ditto, babe," I am back to my old self again. I grab her hand leaving my guitar. I guess I didn't need it.

We go to the kitchen and grab some food before settling on the couch. We playfully fight over the remote and I thank god that things are almost back to normal. I flip through the channels before heading back to the local news that I passed. I see a picture of King High and turn the volume up. Both Spencer and I lean forward in disbelief as we listen to the reporter on the scene.

"Several students from a nearby high school were arrested for carrying weapons with the intent of an attack on King High. Police say that they were stopped short of arriving at last night's prom because of a faulty headlight. Officials are happy to have prevented any sort of disastrous event that could have occurred. This is Sandy Jacobs and you're watching channel 5 news."

I noticed how tight Spencer's holding my hand.

"Boy, are we lucky."

"I can't believe that. Can you imagine what would have happened had they made it?" I say.

"Thank goodness," Spencer replies. The situation is unreal but I begin to squirm.

"Ah, Spence? My hand," I say with a small smile.

"Oh gosh, sorry," She laughs.

Her face flushes with embarrassment and she looks down with a sheepish smile. I smile and push a piece of her hair back. I lean in for a searing kiss. When we pull apart I tell her I love her and I realize how lucky we are.

We fall asleep on the couch, affectionately tangled, oblivious to her mother walking in and covering us with a small blanket, and dream of each other.


End file.
